As is generally known, stubborn dirt, oil and grime that are often left behind after a day of work or play are not easily dislodged from the small areas and crevices of the hand and nails and even scrubbing with a standard brush can leave much of the residue behind. Often, a greater than desired effort is required to repeatedly brush and scrub user's hands and fingers in order to remove a day's worth of soils, dirt and debris.
Prior to the conception and design of the present invention, efforts have been made to alleviate difficulties of cleaning portions of the human anatomy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,351 issued to Koffier and U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,547 issued to Narula et al. provide bristle-containing brushes scrub brushes for surgical applications and include provisions for cleaning under the nail plates. However, a particular disadvantage of these prior art bristle-containing brushes in effectively cleaning the inner skin surfaces of a pair of adjacent fingers and skin surfaces disposed in closed proximity to the finger knuckles.
Furthermore, as it is generally known, bristle-containing brushes are employed for cleaning articles of produce, such as carrots, potatoes, mushrooms and the like and are also employed for cleaning various objects, for example such as railing and particularly railing on watercrafts. However, the design of each prior art brush requires a user to maintain different brushes for each specific application.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved multipurpose cleaning brush enabling a user to clean portions of the human anatomy, articles of produce and other various objects.